Laura
Rai's Mother is an important character of Tai Chi Chasers. Her name is Laura. She is the wife of Kirva , Rai's dad and the mother of Rai. Appearance She has light brown hair that curves around her head before braided and wears a yellow shirt with a pink apron. Since her son, Rai, is a Tigeroid, it could be considered that either she or her husband is a Tigeroid. Personality She is a kind and loving mother, making her love for her son Rai the most important thing of all. She loves Rai a lot and would do anything in her power to protect him and makes sure he lives a happy life. It seems she may have some kind of connection to the villanous Dragonoid Luka. Biography On the day of Thump Tower , she comes into Rai's room to find him still sleeping. She wakes him up before seeing him off to join his friends. But before he goes, he asks her what she would like for a birthday present. She smiles and tells Rai that he is the only gift she could ask for. After Rai leaves, she goes out grocery shopping. Upon her return, she finds the house broken into and Rai being attacked by Luka, who calls her the "power he's been sensing". She tells Rai to get away before pushing him out and locks the door, staying inside with Luka. Rai tries desperately to get back in, but she just stares on with sweat racing down her face as Luka prepares to attack her. She then strangely starts to glow violet, similar to how the Chasers glow when they transform into their Tigeroid states (which could mean she is a Tigeroid), causing some kind of giant explosion that causes her to disappear, but leaves the house in ruins and Luka to go back after Rai. Her next appearance would be when Rai went to find the Dream Tai Chi card with his friends. She appeared in Rai's dream where he dreamt he was back home and that everything that happened before was all but a dream, saying she was having trouble waking him up for breakfast. But though they are happy to be together again, the Masked Warrior comes into the dream to wake Rai up. As the Chasers leave after obtaining the card, Rai begins to wonder if the Masked Warrior could be his mom due to the similar sayings they tell him. She appears again when Rai and Sena are thrown back in time by the Time Tai Chi card. Rai was amazed to see both his parents, but with the presence of his younger self, Rai was forced to adopt the name "Roy" for the time they were there to not alter the future. There are stronger hints that both of Rai's parents may be Tigeroids because of the fact that Rai's father could use a Tai Chi card and he knows about the Dragonoids and Tigeroids. But Also Rai is part Tigeroid and Dragonoid so one of Rai's Parents may be a Dragnoid. Later, when Rai is imprisoned by the Tigeroids, he asks the Masked Warrior if she is his mother, and if the reason why she never told him the truth was because that she was a Dragonoid. The Masked Warrior pauses uncomfortably, and when she speaks, it is somewhat rushed, like she was scared of her secret being found out. She doesn't give a straight answer. Category:Tigeroid Category:Main Characters Category:Rai Category:Masked Category:Females